


Full Circle

by ThatOddNerd



Series: And Those We Left Behind [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddNerd/pseuds/ThatOddNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter's life was a whirlwind, a rollercoaster that seemed to start at one point and end at the same point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. So yes, I ship Peggy/Daniel. And I took a couple of liberties as far as character relationships went.

* * *

 

She sees the marriage announcement in the paper, and her first reaction is to smile, and say "Well done Stark, she looks lovely." . Daniel comes up behind the couch she's sitting on and leans down, kissing her on the cheek before asking what she's reading. 

"Oh, it's Stark. He's gotten married. There was an announcement in the paper." she hands him the paper before getting up from the couch, pulling the chain she keeps her wedding ring on from under her blouse, unclasping it, and slipping the ring off to put on her finger. They agreed, when they agreed to get married, that wearing the rings on their fingers at work was a bad idea for many reasons, so they compromised on the chains. 

"I have no idea how I feel about this. On one hand, I'm happy for him and believe he deserves to be happy. On the other, I did not see this coming." Peggy laughed, walking over to her husband and pulling him in by the tie for a kiss. 

"I think that's what many people probably thought."

"Most people hate Stark." Daniel pointed out.

"Okay, fine, all the good people who care about Stark because they know the truth about him and know he's a good person, had the same reaction." Daniel smiled and kissed her again before leaning against the couch and just looking at her. "What?" Peggy asked, blushing a bit. She could not believe she was blushing.

"You're beautiful." he said simply, as if it were scientific fact. 

"Well yes..." Peggy laughed when Daniel smacked her lightly in the arm with a pillow, rolling his eyes. "And you're very handsome." she replied in an attempt to stop the assault of tickling he had unleashed.

"Well..." Daniel began, pushing himself up, grabbing his cane and starting to walk towards the kitchen, before pausing and looking back at her over his shoulder. "...yes." he ducked quickly to avoid the pillow aimed at his head. 

* * *

 

Years , a son , a daughter, and a major job shift later, it's the beginning of the "Feel Good" era, and Peggy and Daniel relocate to London for awhile. Their daughter Angie (Angela 'Angie' Colleen Carter-Sousa) is away at Oxford and their son Eddie (Edwin 'Eddie' Steven Carter-Sousa) finishing secondary school.  

This time it's Daniel who sees the announcements, plural, in the American newspaper he picked up in a coffee shop he and Peggy found just around the corner from their flat, the day they moved in.

"Technology Mogul Howard Stark and Wife Maria Announce Birth Of Son."

It went on to say that Anthony Edward Stark had been born on May 29th of that year, and that mother and son are doing well, and the other usual birth announcement stuff, and he couldn't help but smile. When Stark had called them last year to tell them Maria was pregnant, they were both happy and impressed, Howard being 52 at the time and Maria 46. 

To the side, there was another announcement, a death. 

"Famous WWII Veteran And Friend Of Captain America, Colonel Chester Philips Has Passed Away At Age 94." 

Always a tie in to Steve, always a mention of the war. The world was stuck on tragedy, and he doubted there would ever be a topic so enticing to the public at large. 

Ninety-Four though, that was impressive. He hoped he lived to be 94. 

When he gets home, he shows Peggy the paper and she laughs in happiness before frowning at the announcement of Philips' death. 

"Well he had a long life. He was a tough, gruff man. He could be a real arse but deep down he was a good person who just wanted to do the right thing." 

They get a dog a few weeks later and name him Chester. 

* * *

 

It's 1991, Peggy is 72 and so is Daniel, and they are visiting their grandchildren in New York. Angie has a son with her husband James, and Eddie has twin daughters with his wife Candice. Peggy is watching her grandchildren , the twins Sharon and Marla, and the boy, Steve, are running around the large living room playing tag and making their relatives laugh, when the phone rings. Peggy hears Angie pick up the phone and then a few seconds later, come into the living room, her expression worried. 

"Angie, love, what's wrong?" 

"It's Uncle Eddie." Angie replies, still clearly upset. "He sounds really upset Mom, he wants to talk to you." Peggy gets up, more slowly now than she used to be able to, and takes the phone from her daughter.

"Edwin , what's wrong?" Peggy asks, her breath caught in her throat when she hears him breathing heavily and swears she hears crying in the background. "Edwin! Edwin is it Anna? Tony? Edwin what..."

"Howard and Maria." he finally manages to get out. Peggy feels her blood run cold and she slumps into the chair near the phone. She must have been loud because soon Daniel comes rushing (As fast as he can at 72 after decades of missions and war.) into the hallway and stands next to her, putting one of his hands on her shoulders. 

"Peggy, what's wrong?" Peggy shakes her head and gives him the gesture to wait a minute. 

"How...when?" Peggy says after a solid two minutes of silence. 

"Car accident. They were coming home from some Christmas party on Long Island and it...the car just... the police say it was an accident and something happened with the car and Mr. Stark just lost control of it but..."

"But Howard was an excellent  driver and would never lose control of his own car especially since he made it with fail safes to prevent that kind of thing from happening." Peggy finished. 

"Yes." Edwin breathed. 

"Mr. Jarvis, who are you talking to? It isn't the press is it? You know..." Peggy can hear a young man's voice, hoarse with crying, in the background and realizes it must be Howard's son Tony. 

"No, Mr. Stark, it isn't the press. It's my friend Peggy. I told you about her remember? You met her a few years ago. She is an old friend of your father's. She deserved to know..."

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

"It's fine Mr. Stark. Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long night." She hears a cough, some shuffling, the sound of Anna Jarvis in the distance telling Tony she had made him something to eat and some tea, silence, and then... "Peggy? Are you still there?"

"Yes, yes of course I am. So the police are ruling it an accident but it isn't because..."

"It's Mr. Stark." 

"Do you think it was a competitor or...?" 

"I don't know, but it's highly suspicious. I know you are retired Peggy but..." 

"I'll mention something to someone at S.H.I.E.L.D. . "Peggy finished. 

"Thank you."

"Of course. Do you need us to come over or...?"

"No, that is alright. Thank you Peggy. I'm sorry for ruining your night." 

"No, no Edwin, I'm glad you called. Thank you for calling. Tell Anna we love her and if you need anything..."

"We'll call you. Tell Daniel I say hello."

"I will."

"Goodbye Peggy." 

"Goodbye Edwin." 

"Peggy what happened? Howard is dead?" Daniel asked, worried and upset.

"And Maria." Peggy replied, still unable to get up. "Car accident." 

"From what I know of Stark that is a very shady way to go." 

"Exactly." Peggy took his arm and slowly got up. "I'm going to talk to someone at S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow. Possibly Fury. He's a good agent." 

"Nicholas Fury, the Spy?"

"Yes." 

"That's a serious favor call." Daniel commented, helping her slowly back to the couch, their family watching them quietly.

"This is a serious situation." Peggy replied. 

"Yes it is." 

* * *

 

In 1998 Peggy receives the phone call that she had been dreading since, if she were to admit it, 1946, when she met the man. As soon as she picked up the phone, Anna's voice, shaky and hard to understand not from old age, Anna had always had a melodious voice no matter what, but from grief, Peggy knew.

"How?" is the first thing she says, the first words spoken between them in that call. 

"Heart attack." her voice is hoarse and Peggy can hear her strength slowly draining. "It was quick, which is a blessing I guess, but...I wasn't ready to say goodbye Peggy." 

"I know. I wasn't either." At the moment, Peggy is both happy and distraught that Eddie had taken Daniel to a doctor's appointment, and wouldn't be back for another hour. 

"Peggy...what do I do?" Anna and Edwin had never had a child, a decision they had both made after enduring so many horrors during the war. Anna's family was gone, a consequence of the Holocaust, and Edwin told her once he was an only child and his parents died when he was a teenager. They had friends but not as close as they needed to be in this situation. 

"I don't know Anna." Peggy replied truthfully, sitting down at the table in the kitchen, sighing. "Do you want me to come stay with you for a few days?" 

"What about Danny? You said his hip has been bad and his leg is acting up and..."

"Then he'll come with me. Do you want us to come stay with you for a few days?" She hears Anna take in a sharp breath and then she hears a sob, and then silence.

"Yes. I would like that, thank you." 

"Alright. Daniel will be home in an hour. We'll head up tonight. See you soon. I'm so sorry Anna."

"You lost him too." comes Anna's quick reply. "I know he loved you dearly, like a sister he never had." 

"Yes, but he was your husband. He was yours."

"He was ours." Anna said with certainty. "You're family Peggy, you and Danny. He was ours." 

* * *

 

Peggy is in the hospital, she'd fallen and broken a hip, and was rushed there after Sharon and Marly found her in the living room when they came to visit. It's July of 2011, Daniel passed away six years ago, and here she was, stuck in a hospital bed. 

"Hey Grandma." She turns her head slowly to see her granddaughter Sharon walk into the room, a newspaper under her arm, her purse under the other. She sits down in one of the chairs next to the bed and Peggy notices a bruise and a few cuts, the outline of a thick bandage on her arm, covered by her long sleeve shirt. 

"Your last mission didn't go well." It isn't a question but a statement. Sharon averts her eyes from her grandmother and turns them to the newspaper in front of her. "Sharon..." 

"I'm fine Grandma. It looks worse than it is."

"Sharon..."

"Grandma..." 

"What's the headline today?" Peggy asks, taking the hint that her granddaughter does not want to talk about her job. When she told her grandmother about getting into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Peggy was unsure how to feel. She knew Sharon was more than capable, but the thought of constantly having to worry about whether or not she'd see her granddaughter again after each time, was tiring.

"They found Steve Rogers." Sharon says it as cool and casually as she can, knowing her grandmother's reaction would be big. "He was frozen in the plane he went down in. He's currently recovering in a secret location here in the city." Sharon side eyes her grandmother. "That last part was not in the papers. All the paper says is he is miraculously alive after all these years." 

"That's wonderful." Peggy breaths. She isn't sure how to feel, or rather, she can't pinpoint a specific emotion. Elation, happiness, confusion, anger, so many emotions swirling in her brain. 

"Yes it is." Sharon reads the rest of the article and then a few more aloud before lapsing into silent reading. "Fury wants me to move into an apartment across the hall from where they're setting him up and monitor him. Make sure he adjusts, give information on how he's fairing." 

"Will you do it?" 

"Should I?" Sharon is now looking at her, her expression serious. 

"Yes. I'd rather it be you than someone else." 

"What about Barton? He's good at this stuff too." 

"Barton is always on assignment, and he's more an assassin than a spy. Plus wherever he is, Romanoff is. We want to make this transition easy,  not scare the crap out of him in a month with her staring at him from across the hall." Sharon laughs and Peggy smiles. "You should do it."

"Alright, I will."

A few months later, Steve comes to visit her, and tells him about the nice nurse, Sharon, who lives across the hall from him, and about all the changes in the world that have thrown him off, and it's like her world has come full circle. 

 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Yes, I know in the comics that Sharon is Peggy's great-niece but in the movies the relationship wasn't established as such so I took a liberty. I liked how it turned out.


End file.
